


【泉レオ】团子爱情故事（ABO）

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: Alpha影帝泉×omega作曲家レオ，感谢鸽德提供开头又名《爱上一个不回家的人》（别信
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 2





	【泉レオ】团子爱情故事（ABO）

**团子爱情故事**

by lattice

“档期有变，保守估计一周后回家。”

——れおくん好好吃饭，早睡早起，外卖NG。听筒这畔好声好气点头承应，将唠叨与叮嘱分毫不差吞进肚里。啊啊，总是这样子！每一次每一次！挂断电话便暴揍身后的濑名泉巨团沙发。小团子表情丰富，而中团大团巨团都是面瘫脸，拳头软绵绵陷进仍是雷打不动。月永レオ于心不忍，只得一屁股窝在巨团价值一亿的脸上，活像个泄了气的皮球：即便是我！也！是！会！寂！寞！的！

上到作曲家仰躺的沙发，下到身着的内衣裤，影帝家中同款周边应有尽有。随他与朔间二公子联袂主演的刑侦电影叫座海内外，部分不再版的文创产品成了海景房，装点实至名归的“濑名House”——空落的真•海景房里，作曲家叹气探向窗外美景，无人陪赏却显廉价，扯过一旁的大泉团高高抛起，失了手险些被砸个半身不遂。他双手高举团子，戳戳横线构成的嘴，亲亲古井无波的面瘫脸：你虽然可爱，却不如濑名有趣！而若是影帝本人被他主动献吻，想必一朝重返情窦初开的少年。

聚少离多的生活迫使月永レオ诸事自理，更留给他精进厨艺的时间与余地——与濑名私奔到月球，究竟是福是祸呢？他躺在巨团沙发上合起眼，大泉团是唯一的铺盖，若是本尊突然现身，必然像衔着小猫脖颈的猫妈妈般掂他回房，絮絮叨叨耳提面命，却皆是甜蜜的分秒。一觉醒来有物体在怀中扭动，不算轻盈地将他小腹视作充气城堡——何时与濑名养了猫？曾与濑名约好领养，至今未能遂愿。他坐起身，抓起小腹上的一团——跌入Wonderland的作曲家揉揉眼，没戴怀表的大泉团坦坦荡荡对视回来，眼神与本尊如出一辙。见他被骇在原处不动弹，大泉团扬起高傲的头颅，复而在他小腹上蹦跳。

“呃，inspiration……！我只知道猫猫会踩奶，团子也……是饿了吗！”

大泉团呜呜叫着蹭挤手心，触感温温软软，当真有了灵魂变成活体。起身下床用小碗倒上牛奶，趁它吃得满身满脸，作曲家走进书房的团子牧场，除却小猫舔奶那只，其余或大或小都维持原样。而吃饱喝足的大泉团一跳一跳地跟来，蓝眼睛里泛着泪花，红着脸蛋噘着嘴扯上他的裤脚。自此大泉团与他形影不离，每当熬夜作曲或偷吃外卖，总之任何与濑名叮嘱相悖的举措，都无差别招致它哼哼唧唧左右横跳。毫无本尊的威慑力，却较本尊黏人得多。真是的，濑名在家里装了监控探头吗？自由惯了的月永レオ不满地放下方便面碗筷，却知有它陪伴，独居的难捱被冲淡不少。

同本尊一脉相承之处不止于此，抚养婴儿般的作曲家终于领会哭闹的大泉团是要睡前护肤后，翻找濑名床头柜好几张面膜拼在一起为它敷。再用毛线织了个不甚雅致却舒适的小窝，审美极高的大泉团看不上眼，每晚仍不请自来跳上床，精准钻进他怀里，乃至半夜三更被大泉团的蹦跳唤醒——

“扰人清梦可不是好孩子！”

一手揪起罪魁祸首的脸蛋，大泉团双眼泛泪呜呜叫着。什么嘛，在为我掖被角吗？设想团子挪动圆滚滚的身躯蹭回被褥的情景，作曲家不由感怀，亲亲它的脸蛋：原谅你啦！而不肯放下身段的大泉团别开脸，翌日午后才肯蹭蹭埋头，比本尊爱撒娇得多。濑名其人时常给人以冷面冰山的错觉，实则仰仗丰富驳杂的情感赐予他无穷竭的inspiration。而大泉团会啾啾叫、咪咪叫、哇哇叫，甚而会脸红，体现在作曲家抱它一同泡澡时——许是水温太热吧，月永レオ天真地想。

“濑名喜欢和小鸭子玩吗？”

他松开怀抱捏捏追逐的橡皮鸭们，漂浮的大泉团被恶趣味地戴上粉兔耳发箍，濑名曾不留情面指摘他送礼的品味，却口嫌体正直地时不时戴起。将大泉团称为“濑名”，未免不是恶趣味的同一种。会被揉得松弛的，精致面庞是演艺界的敲门砖，濑名每每拖着长腔指责，好看的眉头皱起来，趁他不备挠痒痒，再用枕头同他打闹——他唤着濑名捏扯较本尊更软的脸，红脸蛋在堪堪掉落的面膜后若隐若现，窥见一切皆如思念濑名的代餐。

月永レオ冲着奶粉，为窝在宝宝座椅上的团子拴好系带。金○奖颁奖典礼，濑名泉将学生时代的恋人、法律意义的omega妻子从幕后推向世界，一时舆论哗然。新科影帝与知名作曲家的隐婚让双方过激粉丝闹出诸多事端。时日推移喧闹平息，备孕便提上日程。濑名泉买回全套家装，豪言壮志要亲手装修婴儿房，却抵不过连天的通告，油漆被搁置，墙纸落了灰，唯有宝宝座椅先一步物尽其用。

他与濑名同样喜欢孩子，又尚且年轻无需急于一时。月永レオ安抚着大泉团绵软的表皮，又学着新手妈妈教程用奶瓶滴在手背测温，提前体验为人父母的观感。大泉团被摸得呼噜噜，如被夸奖的小猫，比嘴硬的本尊胜出不少——不甚坦率的濑名泉不肯承认れおくん厨艺突飞猛进，分明自己也不好好吃饭，被劝还矢口否认。嘬着奶瓶的团子挣脱系带跳上餐桌，震得桌面抖三抖，蹭着那张平平无奇的合照——月永レオ某次探班时剧组人员拍下的合影，被濑名装入相框摆在桌面。他们皆已过了用对方照片设屏保，唯恐天下不晓的稚嫩年岁了。

近日来团子圆润不少，若被濑名杀个回马枪，念及被凶到躲在背后的泪汪汪大泉团，一个不备再被抱上跑步机的惨状，他在《团子百科全书》中寻找简单快捷的团子塑身方法，意外得知叠在一起的团子可以繁衍小团子，便从团子牧场抱出世间仅一只的橘色团子，是濑名泉拜托品牌商为他秘密定制的。能够消耗卡路里吗？他把大泉团摞在咧嘴傻笑的橘团上，方感自己像极了顽固的父母。被挣扎着逃脱，呜呜叫着埋进怀里，责怪自己将它推给除月永レオ外的任何人事物般——好，好，强扭的瓜不甜，他只得作罢，哄婴儿般拍着大泉团。

趁着大泉团午休，月永レオ自行装订曲谱时抬头望一眼照片，不由感叹他通身无不是为荧幕而生。光鲜亮丽的影帝在家是二十四孝好老公，凭着大多alpha不具的细腻敏感填补作曲家的不拘小节。濑名缺席的日子总会慢上半拍，挥霍不尽的时光里思念如爬山虎攀上房檐。他倚上老板椅，双手交握垫在脑后，一不留神向后栽了个底朝天，好在一个后滚翻并无大碍。被惊醒的大泉团以团子届的百米飞人之速冲来，蹭着他额头上的大包呜呜地哀叫，挪着圆滚滚的身躯试图去够架子上的药箱——

这类琐碎活计向来由濑名独揽，而今只得不甚熟练地为自己包扎。乖孩子，不用担心我，他将急火攻心的大泉团放在膝上，揽过一旁的相集来安抚。他的丈夫喜爱记录生活，家中留存十六岁至三十岁的每帧每幕，唯独缺少婚姻之证。何不风风光光补拍婚纱照，圆了苦日子出头的多年夙愿，促成世间一桩美谈？先一步物色起蜜月圣地，濑名泉向来有颇丰的仪式感。

“假如有朝一日感情褪色变质，濑名面对今非昔比的甜蜜记录，会如何作想？”某个残月攀上树梢的晚间，月永レオ咬着铅笔，水珠自橙发落至领口，“濑名不要指着月亮起誓。你掌控不了盈亏圆缺，爱情必然会像它般的无常。*”归根结底不可苟同濑名奉为圭臬的仪式感，对方尊重他的意愿，自此不提婚礼相关。“‘王さま’这个称呼源于高中时我与濑名相遇的演剧部，来看看亚瑟王的帅气扮相！”得意地掀开相集，赫然入目的却令月永レオ通红着脸，啪一声盖上——

医学世家贵公子，他一以贯之的灵感缪斯，年轻的濑名身形挺拔意气风发，挽住另位身着蓬蓬裙的主演。月永レオ曾对反串有兴趣，朱丽叶的戏服一上身便后悔不迭，濑名却称效果极佳拍板定下，裙子是濑名定制，妆容亦是濑名的杰作，他果然从十六岁起就是抖S！三十岁的月永レオ忿忿，捉住大泉团脸蛋揉搓泄愤。谢幕后被濑名捉住手腕合影，匆匆呜啾剪刀手再红着脸提着裙摆飞奔回更衣室，末了不忘回身对罗密欧濑名示威般吐舌头，不料濑名仍是兴味盎然端着相机，翩翩搀起橙发长裙朱丽叶前，详实捕捉到他踩到裙摆跌倒在更衣室门前的一瞬。

“即便如此，”众目睽睽中罗密欧在后台屈膝半跪，迎着月光同他交换爱情忠贞的盟誓。发梢的银光涂染着果树的梢端，淌在巴洛克风格宽松外敞的前襟，轻盈透明的银与蓝。“仿佛瞻望着一个生着翅膀的天使，驾着白云缓缓驰过了天空，*”濑名泉自下而上凝望他，甘美的爱意淌在眼底，“舞台上的れおくん，当真美到不可方物。”*

——幸亏黑夜替我罩上一重面幕，否则颊侧的红晕便当真被镜头轻易收录。相框内因月永レオ深感羞耻而换下的合影，被濑名贼心不死安排进相集的开篇——濑名最喜欢这张，本就聚少离多，我活生生的人在他面前，他还要追忆往昔呢！怀抱大泉团娓娓道来，每张牵出鲜活的幕景，不乏隆重的剧照合影，更多的是诸如用椅子互砸之类平易的旁人视角。

“他呀，自幼对表演兴趣颇丰。在我随心所欲唯inspiration是从时，他便早早立下了志向。”月永レオ摩挲着鎏金的封皮，“濑名称我独具强烈的感染力，牵着他不由自主接近，甚而受我感召追寻梦想；遑论那些无伤大雅的优柔寡断，他骨子里的认真与骄傲让宇宙人心向往之，乃至牵着我重归尘世的一部分。”

任膝上的大泉团独拥月永レオ回首时不自知的美味神色——能想象吗？濑名家的贵公子，自持有谨素的美丽，却坐拥十足的反叛心。保送T大医学系成为外科医生，与优秀的女alpha联姻生育血统纯正的后代，循规蹈矩的一生每条捷径都在冥冥中标好价格。他所爱的濑名却舍弃家族铺路，他的决断向来无人可置喙一二。“相当感激叔叔阿姨培养出凡尘间的野心家，但二老至今也未必真心接受将他们宝贝儿子带离正途的我。彼时他们登门拜访直言两家不合适，双方家里就禁止我们见面啦……”

少年们被现实的枷锁囚禁，灵魂却插翅飞向对方。双方父母气急败坏上好门栓，却不料砖石的墙垣哪里能将爱情阻隔。*我们平凡人家哪攀得上贵公子，他腻烦了大可回去继承家业，毛头小孩的诺言能有几分可信度，大人是为让你少走弯路少吃苦……被关禁闭的月永レオ充耳不闻，却终究由念叨滞塞了笔墨。引以为傲的灵感行将耗尽，只得托付于一成不变的夜空，指望那云翳会是拯救他的希冀——

“‘我会在不为人知的一隅乏味地死去，连同绝世的乐章为我陪葬吗？’在我沮丧放弃的前一秒，没错，作曲天才的听觉总比凡人敏感——光鲜不复的罗密欧踩在空调外机上扒着窗沿，满头树叶草屑，轻声唤着れおくん。借着爱的轻翼飞过园墙；爱情的力量所能够做到的事，他都会冒险尝试。*现今回想，连我都会直呼不可思议……他究竟是罗密欧还是彼得潘，亦或两者兼有？”

——れおくん明明就开心得不得了。若濑名在场定会不留情面地拆穿。月永レオ捏起大泉团的脸，回想端庄持重的丈夫眼镜歪下鼻梁的落魄与滑稽，露出近日来鲜有的真切笑意。天赋在身的月永レオ被称作“行走在云端的人”，而自幼娇生惯养的濑名哪里擅长翻墙爬树，不待逃出家门只求一见却不知餍足地妄图翻窗入室，罗密欧先生便从二楼坠落摔断了胳膊。

他悄悄去VIP病房探望。品学兼优的濑名人缘好，里三层外三层人群间他递去一只兔子布偶，是在精品店买的探病礼。第二天濑名父母在，不敢进门的月永レオ隔窗窥见兔子与病号一并可怜巴巴窝在被子里，苦苦候着某人再度造访。待两位年轻人重获四位父母谅解，这些糗事亦被濑名不许重提——双重标准的典范。大泉团蹦跳着在怀里拱，被他慈爱摸头：“想和兔子一起玩吗？濑名把它带去片场啦，到哪里都不离身……等他回家，没有什么是对濑名撒娇解决不了的！”

高中毕业后某个拂晓，未来的作曲家福至心灵地推开窗，今生最后一次抚摸Little John，为父母与妹妹留下诀别的字条。他拎着包裹蹑手蹑脚下楼旋开门，心照不宣的街尾迎上露水里背着行囊的濑名泉，未尽的月光倾泻在发梢，当真比罗密欧熠熠生辉百倍——爱情怂恿我探听出这一个地方；他替我出主意，我借给他眼睛。我不会操舟驾舵，可是倘使你在辽远的海滨，我也会冒着风波寻访你这颗珍宝。*他于无声处背诵二人心上滚瓜烂熟的台本，听闻自己的灵魂振聋发聩地呼唤濑名，濑名亦轻柔唤着恋人的名号，れおくん、れおくん，叩动晨曦微露，世间至为美妙的混响，烧烬夜晚的星光。

报晓的云雀啼鸣间，他们对来路投去最后留恋的一瞥，向着太阳吐出的流星，终生一往无前。*不被父母祝福的爱情注定不长久，偏偏不尽信的年轻人蜗居在出租屋吃尽苦头。好在彼时月永レオ已然小有名气，可凭版税堪堪维持二人的生计。Alpha进军影视本就为omega垄断的文艺界所不容，并非科班又是断然不肯被潜规则的高傲性子，便在底层跑龙套磋磨。待打拼多年的濑名捧回新人奖，一步步在业界可堪与朔间凛月相提并论，与之同被舆论指责为现象级alpha抢夺omega的生存资源时，已有积蓄的演员与作曲家手牵手在海滨漫步。平乏无奇的夜晚，濑名泉突然开口：愿意嫁给我吗，れおくん？

“我一时楞在原地，心想我是否后悔过。”膝上的大泉团听得全神贯注，被他抱起入怀。“将真实的自我摆上台面后，难免觉得濑名全世界最讨厌了！他豪门贵胄哪里吃过这般苦，被磋磨得早不是那个熟读莎士比亚，浪漫到不着边际的帅气高中生。”今非昔比，出行豪车接送的少爷，为图生存不得已背叛审美接些低成本网剧，圈内少见的alpha新人被迫演些脸谱化的霸道总裁，人格为柴米油盐遭侮辱与轻慢。“他也亲历了摘下年少冲动的浪漫滤镜、缺失天才光环加持的我，真实却懦弱不堪的月永レオ。聚少离多见面就吵，鸡毛蒜皮摩擦不断，日积月累不可调和，频繁地分手复合——怎能不后悔？正因为他，我没能陪Little John到最后；正因为他，家人生病更是不曾在旁照拂……”

月永レオ垂下头。大泉团柔声叫着，亲身为他拭去眼尾的泪花。团子如被感怀同样在落泪，不知错觉与否，每滴泪水都被赋予真实的温度。“不要哭呀，好事多磨……”他为抽泣的团子擦拭哭花的脸。纠缠不清的命运红线舍却他们的安稳人生，在月光注视下交换戒指，不息的涌潮是天地间唯一秘而不宣的见证。却早在沾染露水的拂晓，作曲天才纤尘不染的心灵自云端飘摇而落，自此甘愿与之同甘共苦。“区区濑名而已，并非安全感的寄予。亲身教会我何谓尘世的寂寞，共度的每一日都珍视为世界毁灭前的终末。身为创作者与演绎者，我们注定无法互相理解，却不妨碍矢志不渝地深爱，为每个对视而期盼满盈——但凭流星划过天际的一瞬，我便比任何人都更爱他。”

他透过大泉团窥见十六岁温文尔雅的少年，二十五岁清隽挺拔的青年，皆是将全身心托付般灼灼望来，未减的诚挚闪烁在充盈泪水的眸中，是供漫长岁月历久弥新的滋养。他真好看呀，月永レオ无数次心想，粼粼的波光将贝壳送至足畔，深知他们注定无法顽抗彼此，正如月球沿固定轨道不即不离，亦招致地球循环往复的潮汐。正因为他，世间才容许相信童话的念想存在，我才有缘抱到这样可爱的团子——你说是吗，濑名？月永レオ吧唧一口大泉团，止住哭泣的成效颇丰，灰色底纹刷地染上粉红，微微地啾了一声。

三十岁的影帝从行李箱取出兔子布偶，悄然放进月永レオ臂弯内面瘫脸的团子旁。他的爱人呼噜噜地承应，搂着大泉团睡得香甜，尚且不知醒来后世界便恢复原样。不急，他想，比起迟来地解释原委，分享因思念而魂穿团子的所闻所感，当务之急是撩起橙发吻上额头，再用指尖蹭蹭面颊，说一句我回来了。

——感谢你赐予我容身的孤岛，我的neverland，我的乌托邦。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.带星号的文段化用与引用了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》剧本中的原台词  
> P.P.S 就要男妈妈，就要男妈妈（不


End file.
